


it's an and, and not the end.

by palalabu



Series: fraternizing with the enemy [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: “I swear, if I hear one more person ask me ‘Are you going to miss Carlos next year?’"
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: fraternizing with the enemy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	it's an and, and not the end.

Lando bursts through the bedroom door loudly to announce his arrival before flopping down face first on the bed unceremoniously. “Finally” he sighs against the rumpled bed sheet. The 8 hours flight may not be the longest flight he has ever taken, but after 3 back to back races, Lando is more than ready for the winter break.

And it’s not just the races that worn him out if he’s being honest here. But the media, with the same damn questions they threw at him, and especially during the last weekend, with all the interviews he had to do with Carlos. It’s not that he hates doing stuff with Carlos. He enjoys it more in fact. But the repetitiveness of it just drains him. 

“I swear, if I hear one more person ask me ‘Are you going to miss Carlos next year’...” he trails off.

“You’d what?” Carlos, who’s been sitting on his bedroom floor, packing up the few clothes he still has left in his Woking flat, asks him. Amused by his tired, sulking boyfriend.

“I’ll scream in front of the camera and tell them that we’re together and I’m gonna see his sorry face during the winter break until we’re tired of each other and have a huge fight. Or several mini ones.”

Carlos laughs. But he finally places his clothes on the floor and stands up to direct all his attention to Lando. As it should be, Lando would like to think. After all, he goes straight to Carlos’ flat after a long flight to help him pack up the last of his belongings left here. He deserves that at least. 

“But you have to understand that it  _ is _ over for them. No more Carlando next year,” Carlos tries to sympathize. Because really, while nothing changes much for the two of them, meaning they will still see each other outside the track and spend most time together when it’s not a race weekend, for the rest of the world, it’s pretty much a goodbye for Carlando.

Lando rolls his eyes. That word again. Ever since Carlos came across comments that refer them as Carlando, he’s so amused by it that he takes the chance to use it at every opportunity. And Lando hates that, because the kind of people who have their names meshed together and referred to by their couple names are the Brangelina and the Kimye of the world. And it makes Lando feel as if they’re going to be exposed by  _ The Sun _ and have their faces plastered on the front page or something. It’s weird. 

“How long are you going to keep using that word?” 

“What? Carlando?” Lando nods. “Oh I’m planning to name our future child Carlando.”

Lando groans. “Thank god I don't have to deal with you anymore next year,” he replies sarcastically as he rolls over so he doesn't have to look at Carlos shit eating grin. 

Carlos snorts at his comment. “You think Daniel’s joke will be better?”

“I don’t care if it will be better or not. But at least I don't have to keep listening to corny jokes once I'm back at the hotel.”

“You say that now. But once you realize you almost have no chance to talk to me while we’re in the paddock, you will miss me.” Then he quickly adds. “And my jokes.”

“No, I won’t.” Although perhaps he’d be missing the way Carlos pronounced the word “jokes” with his adorable Spanish accent. 

“But don’t worry,” Carlos deliberately ignores his boyfriend, “Because I will keep the jokes coming. Via texts.”

“Please don't.”

“Carlando forever.”

“Can we arrange for you to move sooner to Maranello?” he asks. 

As if he’s not going to be there for Carlos' first few days. Or however long it takes for him to settle in the red. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a girl could dream this is what actually happens.


End file.
